


you make me into love, love, love

by saltjoons



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hyunjae has lots of feelings, Hyunjae is a Mess, It's pure fluff, Kissing, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltjoons/pseuds/saltjoons
Summary: Seeing Jacob exit the car, Hyunjae realizes that he’s been in love.He’s been in love with Jacob this whole time.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 19
Kudos: 88





	you make me into love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

> title from BTS’s song, LOVE (Trivia).
> 
> the summary sounds sooooooo fucking weird haha i hate grammar.
> 
> milcob won in my twitter poll, so enjoy this quick one!!

Even in the dark, Jacob looks ethereal.

There’s nothing but the slight shine of the moonlight and the streetlamp on the side of the road to cast a light upon Jacob’s features. He has to squint, but Hyunjae thinks it’s worth it, because Jacob… glows.

Jacob’s eyes are still sparkling, still so beautiful, when he turns to Hyunjae in his seat.

“Well,” Jacob says with a sigh, gesturing with a nod towards the apartment. “This is me.”

Hyunjae doesn’t reply, a _click_ sounding within the car when he undoes his seatbelt. “I’ll walk you in,” he says, but Jacob quickly waves him off at that.

“No, no,” Jacob sends him a smile, and it immediately pacifies Hyunjae. Of course it does. “It’s alright, you don’t have to.”

Suddenly, it’s a little awkward as they settle into a post-night silence. Jacob’s smile fades away, and they’re left staring at each other. Neither of them make a move.

It’s odd, as Hyunjae has difficulty catching his breath, staring at Jacob through the dark.

It’s odd, as Hyunjae finds himself to always be a mess around Jacob.

See, Hyunjae’s usually composed. He’s… calm. Somewhat serious. His past relationships have always labeled him as that: straight to the point with walls up, only for those walls to be let down only deeper into the relationship. 

But with Jacob, it was different. Hyunjae suddenly has flashes of their first date in his mind, _oh_ , the disaster he was back then. A mumbling mess around Jacob when they first met is an understatement.

And it’s weird because Hyunjae’s usually the type to set things straight and define relationships. Labels gave him boundaries and a bit of reassurance. But when it came to Jacob… it took him approximately five dates to even utter the word “boyfriend” around the man. Even then, it didn’t calm his nerves, his whole being just absolutely melting at the sight of Jacob’s smile reaching his eyes upon being asked the question, followed by a “yes” that furthered the racing of Hyunjae’s heart that day.

Today was perhaps around their official seventh date, and yet, Hyunjae was still a mess, just as much as he was on the first. Official, because they _do_ have unofficial hangouts at each other’s places. Don’t even think that they do anything beyond sharing shy kisses on couches and watching movies in silence.

Jacob… brought a calmer side to Hyunjae. Hyunjae didn’t know the word for it, but this was something slow and special. No matter how many kisses or dates or hangouts, Hyunjae still felt like it was his first time meeting Jacob with his messy and flustered self.

Jacob was something else. 

Even now, with a label of something more than just experimental dates, Hyunjae finds his heart to be beating too fast for his liking as Jacob stares at Hyunjae, both of them drowning in the silence that’s somewhat turned comfortable.

He gains confidence and takes Jacob’s hands over the handbrake, looking down and brushing his thumbs over Jacob’s knuckles.

He looks up. Jacob’s got his head tilted to the side, curious over Hyunjae’s action. Hyunjae feels his heart squeeze at the sight, _cute_.

“I had fun today,” Hyunjae whispers.

He watches as Jacob’s features soften. “Me too,” Jacob smiles at him.

The car is cold, and yet, Hyunjae feels sweat gather on his back. He gulps, trying to keep his confidence.

“Um,” Hyunjae starts, shaky, and Jacob gives him a gentle look to let him know to continue. “Can I… kiss you?”

Jacob’s eyes widen at the sudden question. “Yes,” he responds almost immediately, but continues calmly. “Of course you can.”

At the mere words, Hyunjae leans forward, pausing for a small gap to stare down at Jacob’s lips, their breaths mingling. An eternity passes before he continues, pressing against Jacob’s soft lips.

It’s soft and so, _so_ warm. It’s shy, like their first kiss, but with a hint of something more. It’s gentle. It’s like something secret between them, only to be shared in the confines of the night. Hyunjae melts into it, his hands going up to cup Jacob’s cheeks. 

To his surprise, Jacob presses further, going as far as giving Hyunjae’s bottom lip a soft bite, unexpected. At that, Hyunjae groans, pulling back and resting his forehead against Jacob’s as they stare at each other through the little light left. Jacob’s got a cheeky smile painted across his lips, and Hyunjae wipes it away with a quick press, and another, and one more, until all that comes out of Jacob are giggles in between Hyunjae’s soft kisses, this in turn making Hyunjae _melt_.

“You’re lovely,” Hyunjae breathes out, and Jacob won’t stop giggling, and Hyunjae’s heart is about to just burst.

“You’re a sap,” Jacob teases, and Hyunjae can’t even bring himself to deny the accusation.

Nearly shocking him to death, he watches in a daze as Jacob leans quickly to press another kiss against his lips, sending him a grin before turning to the door to exit the car. 

Of course, Hyunjae doesn’t start up the car yet, making sure to watch until Jacob gets in safely.

But his breath suddenly hitches when he sees Jacob turn around slightly, giving him a little wave and a warm, warm, _warm_ smile.

It suddenly hits Hyunjae.

The car feels colder. It’s so, _so_ cold.

He wants to… walk in with Jacob. Not in the way that the usual rom com date nights would end, no. He wants to sleep tonight. He wants to sleep and see Jacob when he wakes up, maybe see Jacob’s gentle features illuminated by the morning light as their breaths are steady. Even if he couldn’t have that, something within him tells him… no, he _knows_ it in himself that Jacob would be his first thought in the morning when he opens his eyes after tonight. Not even after tonight.

Not even after tonight, because it’s been like this for a while now, he realizes. He doesn’t know how long, but it’s been like this. He’s been wanting more dates, but something more than dates— the simple comfort of having Jacob by his side all day. Visions of walking around in an apartment made for the two of them. Casual and soft kisses exchanged when they pass each other by: through the kitchen, by the living room, or even a kiss goodbye by the door.

He wants to see Jacob’s smile. Everyday. He wants their late night calls to turn into late night whispers. Restaurant talks into couch talks when they find themselves in each other’s arms at random times of the day. Goodbye kisses against car seats to be turned into kisses against shared sheets: kisses that promised a forever.

It hits him, this thing. Suddenly, he knows. 

It was love.

Hyunjae loved him.

Hyunjae suddenly couldn't breathe.

He rushes out of the car, the cold air hitting him with the speed, but he doesn’t care. He looks ahead, his legs carrying him forward when he sees Jacob digging into his bag for his apartment keys or for something else, maybe, Hyunjae doesn’t _know,_ because all he knows is he’s in love and… he needs to _tell_ him.

Jacob jumps a little and turns to him in alarm, seeing Hyunjae somehow out of breath despite the short distance.

It’s another surge of confidence as Hyunjae takes his hands.

“Hyunjae, what—”

Hyunjae bursts.

“I love you.” 

Jacob's eyes widen at the words.

But Hyunjae keeps going.

“I love you, Jacob, and I don’t know if it’s too soon for you, but—” he swallows, “—I think I’ve been in love. With you. For a while now. If you haven’t noticed, I’m a complete mess around you, and it’s scaring me because you’re… you drive me _crazy_.” Hyunjae shakes his head in defeat. “You’ve fucked me up, Jacob.”

Jacob giggles at that, a hand over his mouth, and Hyunjae feels his heart just very well _explode_.

He continues, “It’s never been like this before. And I think that's how I know. That I love you.” He brings Jacob’s hands up to his mouth, pressing soft kisses against his skin. Something of reassurance as he rambles on, “And you don’t need to say it back, because I want you to know that I’m willing to wait.”

Hyunjae stares up at him, blanked out with determination, while Jacob tries to contain his smile.

“Hyunjae,” he starts, squeezing the younger’s hands. “You don't have to wait.”

Hyunjae feels his eyes widen as he exhales.

“You mean—”

Jacob’s eyes crinkle as he smiles at Hyunjae, nodding, and Hyunjae feels warm, warm, _warm._

“Yeah,” Jacob breathes out. “I love you too.”

The relief must have been visible on Hyunjae’s face, because Jacob bursts out laughing, and it definitely doesn’t help with Hyunjae’s faint heart.

“Why are you so shocked?” Jacob asks, grinning.

Hyunjae shrugs in response. “I think I’ve been in love with you for so long, and it only took seeing you smile at me from outside the car for me to finally realize. So I didn’t think you’d…” Hyunjae frowns, suddenly in disbelief.

Jacob loved him?

Jacob _loved_ him.

“Silly,” Jacob raises a hand to brush a thumb over Hyunjae’s cheek, and Hyunjae of course melts into the touch. “I loved you the moment you attempted to make me breakfast when you stayed over that one time.”

Hyunjae blushes at the memory. “That long?”

“I can't resist you,” Jacob says, jokingly, but it’s a direct hit on Hyunjae nonetheless. “Took you long enough, really.”

And with that, they stare at each other lovingly, in the dark, but in a comfortable silence. Jacob’s eyes are shining, and he’s thought of it once, but he’ll think of it some more: he looks ethereal, even in the dark.

Hyunjae clears his throat.

“Uh. Can I kiss you?” He asks, and Jacob gives him an odd look. “Again?” 

God, he’s such a mess.

Jacob merely stares at him. As a response, he pulls Hyunjae by the lapels of his coat, his breathy laugh warming Hyunjae further.

“You don’t need to ask twice,” Jacob leans forward, and Hyunjae stares down at his lips, “ever again.”

They kiss, and it feels different, but not really.

It’s still shy, it’s still a secret, only this time, it’s laced with something… inexplicable. Hearing his heartbeat through the quiet of the night, Hyunjae realizes it’s love. It’s something different in the press, and yet, it was something he knew of. It was a familiar feeling, to be kissing Jacob and to be feeling him like this. It’s _always_ been familiar, because love has always been familiar when it came to Jacob. Only this time, Hyunjae knew what it was, and that made it all the better. 

Pulling back, Jacob plays with his collar, a small and shy smile on his lips, and Hyunjae’s in a daze again as he stares down at Jacob in pure awe. 

Jacob’s cheeks are a warm shade of pink, from the cold or from the emotions, Hyunjae didn’t know.

He looks up at Hyunjae. “Stay the night?”

Hyunjae splutters, disrupting the peace, and Jacob gives him a look of humor. “No,” he chokes out. “It’s alright!”

Jacob tilts his head, smirking at the reaction. “What? Can’t control yourself around me?”

Hyunjae nearly dies right there, heart skipping a beat at the teasing words. He’d be lying if he didn’t say that he loved this side of Jacob. 

Before he could even think of a decent reply, Jacob lets out another series of giggles. Hyunjae is _gone_. 

“Well, alright,” Jacob says, leaning forward once more to plant a kiss on Hyunjae’s cheek. Upon leaning back, he fixes his jacket, looking up at Hyunjae. “Drive safe.”

“I will,” Hyunjae whispers back.

It’s a game. Neither of them seem to be making a move to pull away, Jacob’s hands still resting against Hyunjae’s chest and Hyunjae still staring back at Jacob, studying his features in a different light.

Eventually, perhaps after an eternity, Hyunjae caves.

He sighs, taking a step back. Jacob’s hands fall to his sides, and Hyunjae feels his hands twitch at the sudden lack of contact. Jacob watches him in amusement, seemingly aware of Hyunjae's internal struggle.

And then, “I love you,” Jacob whispers, tone soft.

At the soft words, those of pure music to Hyunjae’s ears, Hyunjae realizes that he’ll never get tired of it. He looks forward to tomorrow, the day after, and the day after, the day after. He looks forward to tonight: a late night phone call discussion about tonight’s events was sure to come, knowing them. Hearing Jacob utter those words… suddenly reminded him of, what was it, the butterflies he never knew would come back. Those so-called tug at one’s heartstrings. The warmness of it all.

Hyunjae smiles. 

He’s in love, and it’s amazing.

With the same tone back, Hyunjae whispers, “I love you too.”

In his car that oddly didn’t feel cold, Hyunjae tries to contain his smile on the way back home, for the sake of not crashing into a lamppost.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was cute enough. it's unbeta'd, so excuse the mistakes. i'm 100% sure there are a lot. i just wanted to get this off my chest quickly.
> 
> and yeah i'll never call hyunjae "jaehyun" what about it
> 
> comments are appreciated!
> 
> or yell at me on:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ultcobi) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ultcobi)


End file.
